The present invention relates to a solar module comprising at least a plurality of lamellar solar panels which are mounted pivotably, about a common axis, on an elongate support and can be moved between a first position, in which they are disposed over each other substantially congruently and parallel to the support, and a second position, in which they lie substantially next to each other in a fanned out manner about the aforementioned axis, wherein the support can be pivoted out of a housing which accommodates the support together with the solar panels in the first position of the panels.
Such a solar module is known from AT 509 886 or WO 2012/000004 and comprises an installable housing, from which a support comprising a solar panel fan can be extended. The known solar panel is particularly suited for stationary use.